Ambients Flame
by Shodow wolf '7
Summary: Ambient loves the feeling of power, and he will stop at nothing to get it. even if it means fighting impossible odds.


**Ambients Flame**

**A cold heartless smile made it's way across his lips.**

"**Ambient… destroy them," he said in a low chilling tone that would send shivers up the spine of even the brave.**

**Ambient took flight in a flash as he deployed his wings of fire, and let out a blood curling roar, as he charged the oncoming army with fire in his eyes. Ambient attacked the army with all the fury of his flaming wings just as wild and unpredictable in his movements as a raging fire. He slashed his way through zoid after zoid for no other reason but to kill, like a fire his only intent was to consume anything and every thing in his way. Soon the battlefield was nothing but a smoldering wasteland littered with burnt zoid remains. Ambient landed beside his master on the cliff looking over the field to make sure nothing was alive but secretly hoping there was so that they could have more fun.**

"**Good boy Ambient" Hiltz said, still smiling wickedly at the destruction below him.**

**Ambient stood next to his master proud of the work he had done. He looked down at his masterpiece to make sure nothing was moving Ambient loved this life and his master they had a very unique bond they both liked to kill. They had no reason as to why they just did and now they were on a mission given directly by Prozen. Hiltz and Prozen both had the same ambition they both wanted to rule Zi and they knew the only way to do that was together. Ambient was just along for the ride he did not care if they ruled Zi or not, as long as he got to kill. Hiltz turned and headed towards his zoid.**

"**We will be hitting a large base next," Hiltz chillingly told Ambient**

**Ambient wickedly smiled this is going to be fun he thought to himself he could not wait to start.**

"**You will be on back up" Hiltz said briefing ambient on the attack "I will come from the right flank there is a canyon on the left you find a ledge there and don't let any one see you I will call when I need you" Hiltz continued.**

**Ambient hated being on back up he would miss out on all of the fun but he could not disobey his master besides he would have the best seats in the house to watch the action. Besides he could throw a few rocks they traveled for hours until Hilts said they were ten miles out.**

**So as the deadly duo got closer Ambient splintered off to the left and headed straight for the cliffs. He was still eight miles out after all there **

**Traveling it was dark and in the dead of night so sneaking up the cliff would be no problem. Just two miles off Ambient swiftly snuck up the canyon unseen, he found a good ledge that even had a shadow blocking any possible view of him. From the base Ambient saw Hiltz coming.**

**(This is going to be good) Ambient thought to himself with an evil grin.**

**With out any warning Hiltz pounced his zoids in the base and immediately got to work destroying anything that moved. Then off in the distance something caught Ambients eye.**

**(Is that dust?) He thought to himself (it is!)**

**Ambient knew that could only mean one thing an incoming army. But was it an imperial army or republican army? If it was imperial that only meant that ambient had more back up, not that he needed it or anything. As they got closer Ambient knew that it was a republican army and an extremely large one at that. The way he knew was that Van Flyhieght and that stupid organoid Zeek were leading it. Ambient pounced down at the base spreading fire from his mouth and wings, laying it down like a blanket over the base. Hiltz was furious he had not told him to come yet but as he looked around to see were Ambient had gone he saw the approaching army.**

"**It's a trap!" Hiltz said allowed still calm and cold "Well just means more fun for me"**

**Ambient made quick work of the base most of the zoids never deployed and he had finished his job. When suddenly hatches opened up from all over the base, and zoids of all kinds poured from the openings. There just then tons of air zoids went screeching through the sky. Ambient flew skyward to see the army he discovered that not only was Vans army coming from the north, but two other armies were coming as well. One from the south, and the other from the west. Right behind Hiltz. They were pinning them to the canyon wall they could not go anywhere their only chance is to fight it out. Each army had approximately three hundred zoids. So together they had twelve hundred zoids, not including air zoids. Which numbered around one hundred so all together there are thirteen hundred zoids and one organoid. Up against one organoid and one zoid. This is going to be a lot of fun Ambient roared insanely at the zoids before charging. He went straight up into the clouds first, he had to get rid of the annoying flying zoids he slashed through wing after wing and burning the zoids to a black crisp with his fire. Weaving and dodging missiles and bullets sometimes only by inches, occasionally looking down to see if Hiltz was doing ok. After destroying seventy-five air zoids ambient looked down to see Hiltz being overcome. Ambient quickly smashed through a zoid cockpit sending the pilot flying with out a parachute. He then dove down and started weaving among the zoids legs slashing and biting. But he could not find Van anywhere he continued destroying zoids anyway he pleased. Then dead ahead of him was an Iron Kong he smirked and charged full speed ahead. He turned into a flying ball of flame as he drove himself straight through the unlucky beast. Obliterating it's core the pilot screamed as his zoid fell in flames then exploded in a huge ball of flame, killing at least fifty other zoids. Around it including four other Iron Kongs causing them to explode and kill even more zoids Ambient looked back at the destruction and let out a wicked smile he always did like a big flame piled high with zoids. When suddenly in front of him he saw a silver streak heading straight towards him. At last it was Zeek time to show this stupid Organoid who is boss as Zeek headed towards him he let out a blast of fire from his mouth, but Zeek but his boosters on and blasted through the flame unscratched. He then attempted to ram Ambient but ambient was to fast and spun out of the way just in time Ambient knew this was his time to strike. As Zeek Flew by Ambient smashed his tail down on Zeeks back, sending him falling stupidly to the ground. Ambient more annoyed then anything else continued to destroy zoids. When finally he returned to his master and entered the zoid clinging to the core. He energies Hiltz zoid he braced himself he knew what time it was.**

"**Come now pathetic one's" Hiltz remarked coldly as he charged his zoids Charged particle cannon. Hiltz grinned wickedly with the light of the particle cannon radiating off of his face as he fired the particle cannon, he let out the laugh of a mad man. Ambient loved the extreme power surging through his body. His eyes lit up and glowed like a fire. Time seemed to slow down as the particle cannon swooped from side to side destroying everything in its path. Everything fell before their power then into the air as it disintegrated the remaining flying zoids. Once it was over the base was nothing but a pile of burning rubble, with zoid parts scattered everywhere. Except one zoid still standing amongst all the destruction it was Van in his Blade liger. With the shield on and blades pointed forward and boosters on full blast. It stood there as the boosters disappeared and the shield went down and the blades went back. It stood there as the last standing burnt and scared it stood proudly defying death itself van yelled as he charged his zoid into battle. **

**Hiltz just laughed at the act he had done enough damage but one more zoid would not hurt. As Van bravely charged Hiltz got ready for the attack. Just before van was to attack a black strike flew into his zoid and took its leg from him. Hiltz shocked looked around and saw Raven standing on the top of the canyon. He figured this was Ravens fight and backed off. After they had left ambient came out of the zoid he was tired and yet happy. He had done a good job as he locked back he saw flames rising up to the moons he loved fire and tomorrow he would do it all over again. **


End file.
